


Momentos

by TamatLeBeau



Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamatLeBeau/pseuds/TamatLeBeau
Summary: Serie de Drabbles/one-shot dedicados a la semana LawSan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No se por que no había colgado esto aquí antes.... como sea, la semana LawSan ya tiene tiempo que termino, pero me decidí a colgar estas pequeñas historias aquí. 
> 
> Declaimer. Aveces sueño que soy Oda...
> 
> Notas del cap. Semi AU donde Sanji es el cocinero de la embarcación de Law. Situado en algún punto después de Imperial Down

—Aaaaaah esto está delicioso—

Luffy comió el octavo plato que le ofrecieron mientras Sachi miraba molestó al capitán de los sombreros de paja, las provisiones se habían acabado faltando una semana antes de tocar el puerto, provisiones que debieron durar doce días más de lo provisto por qué Sanji era muy cuidadoso en eso, pero gracias a Luffy habían desaparecido como si de magia se tratase.

—No puedo no alimentarlo... Además aún queda suficiente verdura y podemos pescar—

Sanji era el tipo de persona que si bien parecía y era grosero y tosco la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando se trataba de gente con hambre no podía decirle que no.

—Law va a molestarse—

Le había advertido aunque el rubio simplemente río y dijo que ya se las arreglaría con el capitán.

Sin embargo Luffy parecía no tener fondo y gustar especialmente del cocinero, no solo de su comida, también de él y a nadie le pasó desapercibido eso, ni siquiera al capitán que ya también vigilaba al sombrero de paja cada vez que esté entraba a a la cocina por comida.

—Sanji-ya está fuera de tus límites—

La confrontación entre ambos capitanes se dio solo una semana después de la recuperación del sombrero de paja durante una de las comidas en la cubierta donde se encontraba la mayoría de la tripulación.

—uhm?—

Luffy se había llevado un trozo especialmente grande de carne y había mirado a Law como si realmente no entendiera nada.

—Sanji-ya no va a dejarme por irse contigo—

Dejarme, era la palabra clave, no era un dejarnos, no, por qué la relación que tenía Sanji y Law iba más allá de solo ser Capitán y subordinado y mientras el moreno tragaba todos pusieron especial atención a las acciones que el menor tomaría.

—Lo se, el me lo dijo—

Luffy no parecía contento al decirlo, y ellos entendieron rápidamente que si, el otro ya había sido lo suficientemente osado como para pedirle a Sanji irse con el, por lo que de nuevo miraron a su capitán esperando su movimiento.

—Tu...—

La vena palpitante en la sien y su mano justo en el mango de su espada era la advertencia suficiente de que eso terminaría en un pleito.

—Me dijo que si seguía insistiendo el mismo me echaría del barco aunque tú te molestaras con el shishishi—

Eso detuvo las acciones de su capitán y relajo por mucho el ambiente.

—Tienes suerte Torao—

La sonrisa en el rostro de el menor aparentaba ser alegre, pero nadie se la creía del todo después de saber la historia que lo había llevado con ellos.

—De haberlo encontrado yo, tampoco lo dejaría—

Bien podría ser tomado como una ofensa pero lo dejaron pasar cuando su capitán se levantó y fue directo a la cocina todos sabían a que, y rieron al escuchar un par de insultos, por qué a Sanji le molestaba de sobremanera ser molestado cuando cocinaba, nadie dijo más, después de todo, Law solo estaba demostrandole a Luffy que el cocinero estaba ocupado.


	2. Día 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No había niño dentro de North Blue que se salvara del abuso físico o emocional, sin embargo por su fisionomía era uno de los favoritos, a todos le gustaban rubios, Basil el otro chico más grande que él también era uno de los blancos predilectos, era más grande que el por 5 años y siempre le decían que parecía niña, había tratado de acercarse a él, guiado tal vez por un instinto de compañerismo o porque realmente no quería estar solo, le hablo muchas veces, pero el mayor parecía más retraído en su mundo que en el real y no lo culpaba, el mundo real era un asco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No recordaba que este fic no lo había actualizado! Pido disculpas, este Fic ya esta terminado, pero por razones de la vida olvide que lo había subido a esta plataforma.
> 
> AU donde los 4 del North Blue crecen en un internado.
> 
> Declaimer. One Piece no me pertenece, ni la imagen utilizada en este capítulo.
> 
> Advertencias. Violencia, Non-con.

El North Blue era un internado para niños problema, la gente no solía decirlo a viva voz, pero ahí iban a parar aquellos infantes a los que su familia simplemente consideraba demasiado complicados como para tenerlos en casa.

Drake, Basil, Law y Sanji habían ingresado curiosamente el mismo día del mismo año, aunque todos a cursos diferentes, habían coincidido el día de su entrevista con la psicóloga de la academia.

Sanji apenas tendría seis años, su padre simplemente no había querido hacerse cargo del después de la muerte de su madre y él aunque dolido por el rechazo de su progenitor consideraba que el lugar era mucho mejor que casa junto con sus odiosos hermanos que siempre le molestaban y golpeaban, el día de ingreso había mirado de reojo a los otros tres, aún era muy pequeño para entender cómo se manejaban las cosas dentro de las cuatro paredes, demasiado pequeño, inocente y lindo.

La primera vez que paso fue con uno de los profesores llamado Fullbody, tendría siete años y apenas entendía lo que significaba la palabra que te jodan, después de ese día dejo de usarla para ofender a alguno de sus compañeros. La segunda y tercera vez peleó con todo, mordiendo, arañando y gritando para que no le hicieran nada, para que pararan, pero solo tuvo como resultado un labio roto y varios golpes que dejaron moretones que nada se comparaban con las cicatrices emocionales que le dejarían aquellos recuerdos.  
No había niño dentro de North Blue que se salvara del abuso físico o emocional, sin embargo por su fisionomía era uno de los favoritos, a todos le gustaban rubios, Basil el otro chico más grande que él también era uno de los blancos predilectos, era más grande que el por 5 años y siempre le decían que parecía niña, había tratado de acercarse a él, guiado tal vez por un instinto de compañerismo o porque realmente no quería estar solo, le hablo muchas veces, pero el mayor parecía más retraído en su mundo que en el real y no lo culpaba, el mundo real era un asco.

 

—Mi nombre es Drake—

Conoció al pelirrojo en la enfermería había terminado ahí cuando enfermó de "varicela" o eso le habían dicho a su padre, Drake tenía una curación en la barbilla que lucía orgulloso.

— Es mi victoria—

Le comento el mayor que tiempo después supo era de la misma edad de Basil, ahí mismo, meses más tarde conoció también a Law, él era huérfano y había sido internado en aquel lugar porque había apuñalado a su padre adoptivo, pensó que probablemente el tipo había tratado de hacer lo mismo que todos los del North Blue y había mandado a Law ahí para darle una lección.

— Cora-san no es así—

El moreno le había golpeado cuando le había externado la idea lo que derivó en que regresara el golpe y aunque era más pequeño que el otro por unos cuantos centímetros le había dado pelea, enfermo y todo, pero no se había dejado golpear, Llamaron a sus casas y los tutores de Law se lo llevaron de ahí mientras que el paso dos semanas en "la caja" que no era otra cosa más que un cuarto de 2x2 m lejos de los dormitorios y donde los profesores solían ir a visitarlo para que no se sintiera solo, odio a Law, a su padre y a toda persona que le vino en la mente durante esas dos semanas.

Cuando cumplió catorce Drake tuvo la grandiosa idea de huir, nadie lo había logrado, pero no solo era huir también era acabar con ese infierno y que mejor manera que prenderle fuego, seguía siendo un niño, lleno de rencor y demasiado influenciable por lo que la idea no le pareció tan mala, Basil, Drake y el planearon todo con cuidado o eso creyeron y aunque lograron escapar fueron de los pocos que lo hicieron.

 

ARDE NORTH BLUE

 

Leyeron el encabezado de la noticia al día siguiente y el conservo el recorte como una forma de no olvidar nunca aquello que sus tontas acciones habían provocado, Drake y Basil no dijeron nada a eso, probablemente porque se sentían igual de mal o estúpidos, la verdad es que nunca lo supo, solo estuvieron viviendo juntos un par de meses en la calle antes de que los mayores desaparecieron una noche y el cómo pudo sobrevivió hasta que un viejo al cual le robaba comida de la basura le acogió y le dio un hogar.  
Vivió bien, los malos recuerdos, aunque nunca le abandonaron fueron siendo reemplazados por otros mejores, nunca buscó a su familia y ellos tampoco le buscaron a él, probablemente creyéndole muerto en el incendio y él estaba bien, no fue hasta que al cumplir veintitrés le diagnosticaron cáncer al viejo y se topó con Law... No le reconoció, más bien fue al revés y el moreno fue el que le comento que le conocía.  
Las pláticas comenzaron a surgir entre ambos, Law era quien atendía a el viejo y siendo él, el único familiar las convivencias se hicieron costumbre, por lo menos hasta que su "padre" como había registrado en el formulario del hospital se recuperó después de una larga operación, y si bien pensó que ese sería un nuevo adiós no fue así. Law le siguió buscando y cuando le dijo que le gustaba no supo reaccionar, hubo un golpe que no supo cuando lanzo y que Law ni siquiera intento esquivar.

— Se que no es fácil lo que viviste—

Le dijo tomando ambas manos con fuerza para evitar otro golpe, mas no así una patada que les separó varios centímetros.

— También lo viví yo—

Esas tres palabras le devolvieron un poco de cordura y le sacaron una sonrisa al mayor.

— Sin embargo, quiero intentar algo contigo... algo bueno—


	3. Día tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situado después de la saga de Whole cake y las nuevas recompensas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Universidad es más absorbente cada semestre y hay días en los que digo "Quiero bajarme de este tren" pero como dice mi mamá. ¿querías estudiar, no? y la respuesta es si, quiero hacerlo, por lo que lamento la tardanza, pero he aqui el capitulo 3, espero lo disfruten!.
> 
> Declaimer. One piece no me pertenece, honor y gloria a Oda

Miro el cartel leyendo con detenimiento el apellido antes del nombre.

 

—Vinsmoke—

Cada sílaba salió con detenimiento como si estuviera saboreando el sonido que provocaba decir la palabra completa.

 

Se preguntó si debía comenzar a llamar a Sanji Vinsmoke-ya, continuar con el Kuroashi-ya o simplemente Sanji.

 

Habían pasado meses separados y no era que fuera alguien atento o romántico, eso no se le daba, sin embargo Sanji era diferente, tenían algo que si bien no podía llamar amor era lo más similar a ello.

 

— Capitán— 

Sachi le sacó de sus pensamientos informando que llegarían a puerto en algunas horas. suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras cerraba los ojos, no iba a actuar diferente con Kuroashi-ya, si el rubio creía que iría corriendo hacia él para abrazarle llenarle de besos y mimos era claro que no lo conocía, sin embargo en su lenguaje y comparado con el trato que tenía hacia las demás personas, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

 

— Entonces esa chica Pudding, realmente estaba loca—

 

Apenas había abordado el barco de los sombrero de paja y ya había escuchado aquel nombre tan peculiar, para segundos después oír a Sanji defender a la que inmediatamente identificó como una fémina.

 

— No hables así de Pudding-chan—

 

Sanji tenía esa debilidad por las mujeres, no importaba realmente si estas le notaban o no, Sanji actuaba de manera estúpida alrededor de ellas y el lo dejaba pasar porque así era el cocinero.

 

— Torao—

 

Luffy fue el primero en notarlo y se abalanzo sobre el casi derribandolo y riendo mientras se disculpaba sin realmente sentirlo, todos los demás le saludaron con sus características formas de ser que tenían, aunque el que mas importaba solo soltó un escueto hola y regreso a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, desde que volviera se la había pasado ahí, Chopper le comento que era por que Luffy y Sanji habían peleado y el rubio se sentía realmente culpable por lo que buscaba compensar al pequeño capitán de la forma en la que Luffy prefería y esa era llenando su estómago de cosas deliciosas.

 

Si bien no mostró sorpresa en lo dicho por el reno si le pareció un dato curioso, Sanji peleaba con Luffy por que el menor solía comerse las provisiones, pero por lo que escucho y observo, esa pelea había sido algo lo sumamente grave como para que Sanji no reclamara nada cuando Luffy entró en la cocina y se robó varias piezas de comida a medio cocinar.

— Tsk... cinco mas?—

 

También escuchó por parte de la tripulación de los singulares hermanos de Sanji, cuatrillizos, algo bastante curioso, el había escuchado del Germa 66 pero siempre fue mas un mito que una realidad.... que Sanji estuviera relacionado con ellos... bueno era realmente curioso y explicaba las muchas veces en las que evitaba hablar de su infancia, no que fuera el tema favorito de ambos, pero desde lo de Dressrosa, bueno.... la mayoría de sus secretos habían quedado expuestos por lo menos para con el rubio.

— Pudding—

 

Nuevamente escuchó el nombre ahora pronunciado por Brook, apenas puso atención por que el tema rápidamente se desvió acerca de los atributos de la hija de Big mom y bragas.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, inusualmente tranquila para el, sobre todo conociendo los desastrosos que eran, sin embargo a pesar de todo el desastre Sanji fue el mas apacible de todos yendo y viniendo de la cocina regresando con platillos más elaborados cada vez hasta terminar la comida con copas de fresas, crema batida y jarabe de chocolate para todos..... 

 

— todos—

 

Murmuro para si mismo mientras veía repartir el postre y oía el coro alegre de que por fin Sanji les sirviera algo bonito y elaborado también a los varones.

 

— Tal vez no te casaste con Pudding pero si que te enseño algunas cosas—

El comentario vino de un feliz Ussop que realmente no pensó las palabras y se llevó un bocado de postre antes de mirarle y quedarse congelado unos segundos. No era un secreto para ambas tripulaciones que había algo entre el capitán de los piratas Corazón y el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, al conocerse no habían congeniado, pero con el tiempo se habían vuelto demasiado cercanos, no que fueran discretos, tampoco que los encontraran en una situación comprometedora simplemente se habían dado cuenta de el comportamiento que tenían el uno con el otro.

 

Law trataba de mantenerse lo más cerca posible del cocinero cuando habían coincidido, ya fuera en la cocina o en cubierta o donde fuera que estuviera Sanji, como un minino que busca la atención de su dueño y Sanji... bueno él tenía las mismas atenciones con Law que tenía con las mujeres del barco, solo que sin la lambisconería característica, vale, que hasta le cocinaba un menú aparte por que era quisquilloso con la comida.

No hicieron público lo suyo, pero tampoco buscaron que fuera un secreto y para todos fue normal que al final se les descubriera lanzándose miradas de esas que Robin calificaba como de enamorados que ya tenían tiempo juntos, roces casuales como tomarse de las manos de vez en cuando estaban solos mientras tomaban té e incluso Franky les había descubierto besándose durante un atardecer en la cubierta.

— ¿Pudding?— 

 

La pregunta vino al anochecer mientras Sanji lavaba los trastes sucios. el moreno estaba molesto... no, mas bien celoso.

— Explicame eso del matrimonio—

 

Sanji suspiro sin girarse.

 

— Mi padre y Big mom lo planearon todo, así que no tienes que preocuparte—

 

Trato de tranquilizar el rubio, pero eso no era suficiente, porque podía hacer caso omiso de toda la información que había reunido desde que pisara el nuevo barco de los sombrero de paja, porque no le importaba de dónde venía Sanji o quien era su familia, tampoco que este le bailara como idiota a cuanta chica se le pusiera al frente, pero conocía a Sanji y sabía que para él, el matrimonio era algo serio e impuesto o no ¿Que hubiera pasado si Luffy no hubiera llegado a tiempo? 

Sanji se hubiera casado y sonaba tonto, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderlo o dejarlo ir, se acercó por detrás estaba molesto, pero sobre todo tenía una sensación de vacío nada agradable que no sabría decir si se localizaba en el pecho o el estómago

 

— Cuando la conocí le dije que no podía casarme con ella—

 

Sanji se giro mirandole sabia donde se había movido el mayor aunque este no hubiera hecho ruido.

 

— Ya sabes, Luffy tiene una meta y prometí ayudarlo—

 

Dio un paso más al frente quedando a escasos centímetros y su mano se movió de forma inconsciente acariciando la mejilla del mas joven que sonrio por ese gesto.

 

— Además, estas tú y el All Blue—

 

Sanji había dejado muy en claro sus prioridades.

Luffy, él y el All Blue 

Y tal vez no fuera la primera, pero en definitiva esa respuesta era lo mas satisfactorio que había obtenido después del beso que le robo al terminar la oración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre he imaginado a Law de esos que son celosos y posesivos, pero también maduros y que no saltan a la primera provocación.  
> Pudding es un personaje que amé cuando la vi por primera vez.... después la odie y la ame de nuevo al final, tampoco soy pro bashing así que jamás leerán algo mio echandole mierda a un personaje nada más por que si.


	4. Día cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El personaje que interpretaba acababa de ser creado por el guionista (que casualmente era su primo) y solo estaba planeado para aparecer dos temporadas, era cocinero y por lo que le había contado Duval moriría a manos de la marina, él había aceptado el papel gustoso, acababa de salir de la academia de actuación y necesitaba un trabajo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que actualice este fic.... lo se soy una horrible persona, solo puedo decir algo para justificarme y eso es "Universidad"
> 
> Declaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eichiiro Oda, grande entre los grandes.  
> Agradecimientos: A todos quienes leen ¡muchas gracias!
> 
> Dónde One Piece es una obra de teatro.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y como era costumbre todos salieron a hacer la típica reverencia y agradecer la presencia del público, tomados de la mano mientras sonreían y la cortina bajaba, al fin podían darse un respiro.

—Estoy muerto—

Luffy se dejó caer al piso estirándose y agradeciendo infinitamente que la temporada terminara y por fin tuvieran un descanso.

— Ha sido un gran trabajo yo ho ho ho—

Brook, el director junto con Robin que era la productora les dedicaron unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento y les recordaron que las vacaciones solo duraban dos semanas.

— Les haremos llegar los libretos por correo cuando estén listos—

Se tomaron un rato en escenario y tanto Law como Zoro caminaron por todo lo largo recogiendo las flores que el público había arrojado escuchando aún pasos de la gente que quedaba.

— Law debemos irnos a casa—

Sanji llamó haciendo sonar su pie sobre la duela y mirando de mala forma al de cabello verde, la animadversión que tenían ellos dos no solo era cosa actuada, en serio se llevaban mal, no que quisieran agarrarse a golpes cada vez que se dirigían la palabra como los personajes que interpretaban, pero si intercambiaban comentarios ácidos cada vez que se veían forzados a interactuar más allá de lo necesario.

El moreno se despidió de todos y ambos varones pudieron escuchar el grito de Nami recordándoles que debían volver en dos semanas.

— Lo sabemos—

Ambos varones corearon al mismo tiempo y escucharon la risa de Franky y Brook antes de dirigirse al camerino que compartían si, compartían, Sanji no tenía aún uno propio al ser la primera temporada en la que trabajaba y Law como su sempai se había ofrecido a ayudarle a acoplarse en todo lo necesario... claro que eso solo era una cubierta para pasar más tiempo con el ahora que por fin estaban trabajando juntos.

El personaje que interpretaba acababa de ser creado por el guionista (que casualmente era su primo) y solo estaba planeado para aparecer dos temporadas, era cocinero y por lo que le había contado Duval moriría a manos de la marina, él había aceptado el papel gustoso, acababa de salir de la academia de actuación y necesitaba un trabajo para demostrarle a su padre y a sus hermanos que su carrera de actuación era tan valiosa como la maestría de Ichiji en química, el título de ingeniería de Niji o las licenciaturas de Reiju y Yonji de contaduría, su familia siempre se había dedicado a los negocios y cada miembro de su perfecta familia contaba con un título que solo traía orgullo, pero él había dejado a medias sus estudios en administración para dedicarse a algo que realmente le llamaba la atención y si... todo por influencias de Law a quien había conocido por ser el hijo adoptivo de uno de los socios de su padre y que se dedicaba al modelaje y la actuación.

El flechazo había sido casi instantáneo por ambas partes, aunque admitía haber tenido sus reservas al principio, sin embargo, luego de dos años de relación habían decidido irse a vivir juntos importándole poco que su padre amenazara con desheredarlo 

"Yo puedo mantenerte " 

Era lo que le había dicho Law después de que le comentará lo sucedido, se negó a eso y decidió estudiar actuación solo por el hecho de probar algo diferente y resultó que al final eso le gusto.

 

Cuando llegaron a el departamento que compartían Law fue directo a la cocina y él le siguió revisando la nevera sacando algunas zanahorias y nabos que lavó.

— Así—

El moreno se colocó detrás de él ayudándole a sostener el cuchillo de forma correcta mientras la otra mano sobre la suya sostenía la zanahoria.

— No soy tan inútil—

Se quejo con seriedad frunciendo el ceño y logrando que ambas cejas rubias se juntaran, pero Law solo rio depositando un beso en su cuello aprovechando la ventaja de ser más alto y mejor cocinero que su pareja.

— Yo no dije eso—

Hubo otra leve risa que le hizo estremecer al sentir el cálido aliento del mayor sobre la piel de su cuello.

— Digamos que te ayudo interpretar mejor tu papel, Naruto-ya—

El moreno uso no solo el tono de voz del personaje que interpretaba en la obra sino también esa forma tan singular que tenía de hablar sin mencionar que había usado el nombre de su personaje.

— Law—

Ese cabrón sí que era listo y sabía cómo ponerlo nervioso.

— Necesitas familiarizarte con tu papel—

Fue una especie de justificación que dio terminando de cortar el vegetal en finos cuadros, debía admitir que el no era un cocinero tan diestro como fingía en el escenario, tampoco que fuera malo, solo era regular y había aprendido o mejor dicho estaba aprendiendo de Law que era increíblemente bueno.

— Además me gusta enseñarte— 

Soltó un suspiro cuando el mayor se alejó de él y se giró siguiéndole para saber qué más debía hacer después de eso.

— ¿Sabes? Hable con Brook el otro día, al parecer tu personaje ha gustado y hablara con Duval para extender su permanencia—

Eso le hizo parpadear y sonrió al igual que su pareja, eso significaba más tiempo juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de que Sanji no fuera un cocinero nato se me ocurrió mientras escribía el fic y que Law fuera quien le enseñara me pareció lindo, respecto al nombre del "personaje" de Sanji en la obra recuerdo que en una entrevista oda reveló que nuestro cocinero iba a llamarse Naruto, pero cierto ninja se nos adelanto.


End file.
